broccoli boi & angry boi
by Awkward.Bisexual.Mess
Summary: Bakudeku. One night Izuku Midoryia goes missing! No-one can seem to find him although, no-one is looking. Bakugo starts to get worried for his old childhood...friend? So Bakugo goes out looking for him. Sudennly he sees a green broccoli head crying on a bench... Follow the story of young Midoryia and Bakugo as they navigate their romance with each other. *lots of fluff & angst*
1. Confession1

"Hey Bakugo! Have you seen Mydoria anywhere?" Kirishima asked

" Why would I care what that stupid nerd is doing?!"

"Nobody can find him!"

" he's just a dumb extra anyway so who cares where he is" Bakugo said stomping away

Bakugo walked in to his room and his hand were shaking he was so worried about Deku. But of course he couldn't let anyone now that he cares about him. He picked up is phone and thought about texting him but he couldn't let him know that he cared. He thought, if that dumb cute nerd isn't back in an hour I'll text him.

30 mins later

Bakugo peeked his head out the door to see if Deku was anywhere to be seen but he couldn't see him anywhere. He went back into his room still freaking out about why Deku was missing.

30 mins later.

It had been and hour so Bakugo looked out his door and Deku was still nowhere to be seen. He picked up his phone and texted Deku, "HEY NERD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU EVERY BODY ELSE IS FREAKING OUT!!"

He didn't answer

" ANSWER YOU IDIOT"

Then he looked down at his phone and got the three dots showing that Deku was texting back

...

But then they disappeared and he didn't get a text.

Bakugo texted him again, " I SAW THAT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO TEXT ME!!!! WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY!!?"

" I know I said everybody was worried about you but I'm may or may not be a tiny bit worried too. Please text me I need to know your okay."

Then Deku finally texted back

" I thought you hated me. Why are you texting me?!"

"Finally! took you long enough, I don't hate you. Now tell me where the heck you are!"

"No!" Deku replied

" then I'm coming outside to find you!"

" no I want to be alone!"

Bakugo grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. On his way outside he stopped in dekus room and grabbed his jacket in case he was cold. Then he walked outside the dorms.

Then he texted Deku again

" okay I'm outside now. Where are you!"

"Hellooooo?! Anybody there?!"

Then he look up and yelled, " DEKUUUUU WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!"

He made sure to keep his phone open in case Deku texted back. Then he started running around outside the dorms calling Dekus name.

The he texted Deku again, " I'm gonna freeze out here tell me where you are!!"

Deku texted back,

" go back I want to be alone!!!"

" nope sorry, I'm not going back until I find you!"

Then he heard some sniffling noises by the USJ

He said, " Deku are you here. The only person I know that is pathetic enough to sit outside of the USJ and cry is you!"

He kept walking forward and the stifling noises where growing louder.

Then he spotted some green hair by a bench. He jogged over to Deku and sat by him on the bench. Deku looked down and kept crying.

" so what's up nerd." Bakugo asked

Deku just kept crying and didn't say anything.

Bakugo knew that Deku probably didn't like him in the same way he liked him but he had to do something to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Deku hoping that it would take his pain away. Deku stiffened but kept crying. Bakugo was scared that he shouldn't have done that but, then Deku leaned in to his arms being warmed up by Bakugos body heat. Bakugo layed his head over dekus and held him while he cried. After about 15 minutes Deku sat up and looked away. Bakugo said " hey, will you finally tell me what's wrong?" Deku looked back over and the Bakugo wiped us tears away leaving his hand on his face for a few extra seconds. Deku looked down and said " my dad came back. And he brought his new wife and kids."

" I'm so sorry Deku." Bakugo said and then rubbed dekus back.

" He left us and then when he finally came back he brings his new family! And he dosent even tell us that he or they are coming. He has to rub it in our faces that he didn't love us enough to stay and he had to get a new family. He got to be they're dad and teach them things that he should have taught me. He crushed my mom and now brings his new wife and my mom was still in love with him. I shouldn't even care about him though he's just a shit bag. ".

Bakugo was sitting there the whole time just respectfully listing to Deku. Deku looked over at Bakugo and blushed, "I'm sorry for saying all that, I guess I just needed to get it out."

" it's fine, I'm really sorry that he's doing that it's so stupid."

"Thanks but it's not your fault."

"I know but I can still be sorry."

"Oh, here's your jacket I thought you might be cold." Deku grabbed his jacket from Bakugo and put it on. " thanks, also why are you here you usually are always like DIE NERD!!! And now your being nice"

Bakugo blushes and looked at Deku but not in the eye " well...uhhh...ummmm..."

"Wait! Did Katsuki Bakugo just blush!" Deku said smiling and blushing

" shut up!" Bakugo yelled.

" well maybe I don't hate you." Bakugo said

" I'm not sure if I believe that." Deku said back

" well you should. Anyways let's go back to the dorms we need sleep and it's freezing out here!" Bakugo said then he lifted up Deku and held him like a baby.

" why are you carrying me!" Deku said

"You're sad."

Deku smiled but didn't say anything back.

—————————

They finally got back to the dorms and Bakugo carried Deku up to his dorm. They got a TON of weird looks from the other students. Bakugo set Deku down his bed. And said, " well I should probably go..."

then he started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Umm... d...d... do... you think you could stay. I don't really want to be alone tonight..." Deku said looking down at his shoes.

Bakugo looked over at Deku surprised and said, " umm... sure." And he couldn't help but smile. And Deku said, " thanks." And smiled back

"Do you want to borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure" Bakugo said

Deku passed him a black tank top and some all might pajamas.

"Thanks. You're still obsessed with all might even after you met him?" Bakugo said laughing

" yep" Deku said back.

Bakugo started changing into his pajamas and Deku knew he should look away but he couldn't. He saw his strong abs and toned legs. Bakugo was done changing and turned around. Deku looked away super fast blushing. When Deku was changing the same thing happened. Bakugo couldn't look away.

When they were all done changing Bakugo started to lay on the ground. But then Deku said, " you can sleep on my bed with me if you want." He said blushing a TON. " sure" Bakugo said blushing a ton too and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay" Deku said smiling back.

Deku turned off the lights and they climbed into bed.

" I still have no idea why you came to find me." Deku said

" fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to talk until I'm done." Bakugo said

" okay I promise" deku said back

" okay I'm just going to come right out and say it, I'm in love with you. I think I have been since middle school. I didn't know what my feelings meant and I dint know what being gay meant. So I think that just built up and I had a ton of internalized homophobia so I just pushed you away and tried not to like you. But it didn't work and I still love you"

They just layed there in silence for awhile then Bakugo said, " I'm done talking now you can say something."

Then Deku said "

**To be continued... **

**I hope you guys liked this! It's probably not that good but I had fun writing it so I'll probably write more. Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Confession2

"I...I...I...love you too" Deku said blushing.

Bakugo smiles at him and then Deku said, " I've always loved you too, and looked up to you and just thought you were amazing" they leaned in and started kissing each other, it was something they longed to do for so long something that they had been hoping, wishing, and waiting for for so many years and now that it was finally happening it was as good as they thought it would be. No, it was so much better, because they were finally whole, the person that they loved was finally with them and actually loved them back! They pulled away and both looked down and blushed. Then they both said "goodnight" and turned towards each other and held each other until they fell asleep.

———————

Deku woke up to feel strong arms wrapped around him. He couldn't believe what happened last night, he though it was a dream, and he would still think that but bakugos arms were wrapped around him. He never thought that Bakugo would actually like him back. He rolled over and Bakugo slowly opened his eyes and woke up.

"G'morning" Bakugo said squeezeimg Deku a little tighter.

"How'd you sleep?" Deku asked.

"Pretty good. I had a cute nerd to hold." Bakugo said smiling.

"soooo we should probably get ready for class." Deku said looking up at Bakugos messed up hair.

"ugh if we havvve to!" Bakugo said reluctantly. "But first" Bakugo said pulling Deku in for a short but sweet kiss.

"okay, let's go" Deku said still blushing from the kiss.

They both got up out of bed and Deku went to the bathroom and Bakugo headed to his room so he could get his clothes. Deku walked out into the common room after getting ready. He spotted Uraraka and went over to tak to her.

"Hey" Deku said.

"Good morning! So, where'd you go last night?" she asked

" Uh I just had some family stuff and needed a break." he replied

"I'm sorry. You need to talk?"

"Well... So Bakugo found me last night and he was surprisingly really nice to me. Then he carried me like a baby to my room and then he told me he LOVED me! And then we kissed and we slept in the same bed cuddling."

" OH MY GOSH! He loves you back!? So, are you guys dating now?"

"Well, we had to get ready for school and we haven't had time to talk. But I hope we will be." Deku said hopefull

"Well I'm so happy for you!" Uraraka told him

"Thanks!" Deku said blushing

———————

Bakugo went to his room and changed his clothes. Then he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He saw Kirishima, Todoroki, and Kota. He went over the sink to brush his teeth and then Kirishima walked over to him.

"Hey, so I saw you carry Deku up to his room." Kirishima said

" So what, it's none of your business shitty hair." he said back annoyed

" Come on just tell me bro" Kiri said back

"Fine but only because I have no one else to tell. I told him I loved him then he said he loved me back then we kissed and I slept in his room."

" whoa man you've been in love with him forever! That's awesome bro."

"Ya whatever." Bakugo said then walked out of the bathroom.

For the rest of the day they didn't have chance to talk to each other about their relationship but they glanced at each other and smiled and blushed every once in awhile. Lunch was very awkward and they ended up sitting at a table with Mina, Denki, Kirishima, Tododroki, Uraraka, and Iida. They sat next to each other and kept accidentally bumping their elbows and looking at each other and blushing. Everyone except for Uraraka and Kirishima were wondering what the heck was going on with them because they were acting so weird. They wanted to talk after school but they had their hero internships so they couldn't.

After dinner Bakugo went up to Dekus room. He knocked on the door and heard someone walking up to it. Deku opened the door and smiled once he knew it was Bakugo. "Hey" he said holding his neck and blushing.

"hey" Bakugo said back.

"come in" deku said

Bakugo walked in and then they both sat on the bed.

"Sooo last night." Deku said blushing

"ya." bakugo said back

"Are we dating. Because I love you and would love to have you as my boyfriend." Deku said while looking down at his shoes.

"Ya, I'd like that. But, I don't really want to go public yet. It's not because of you it's just that I think we should start with just us knowing so it doesn't get complicated." Bakugo said nervously

"Okay that sounds good." Deku said back

bakugo leaned over and gave Deku a hug.

" Wanna watch a movie?" Deku asked

"Sure bakugo said."

They watched an All Might documentary together then, they did their homework together and Bakugo slept in Dekus room again.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter! I'll try to write more when I have extra time! Thank you for reading! Let me know if ****there's anything I can do to make these better! :)**


	3. Figuring stuff out

Bakugo woke up with Deku holding him like a teddy bear. He smiled because he was happy that Deku was his. He looked over at the clock and it was 6:45 and class starts at 7:00! "Shit!" he said shaking Deku awake.

"Deku! C'mon it's 6:45!" he whisper yelled

" WHAT!" Deku said

" We must have fallen asleep without setting the alarm!" Bakugo said

since Bakugo came over after class last night he already had his uniform in Deku's room. They both through their pajamas off and scrambled to put on their uniforms. They shoved their stuff in their bags and ran down to the kitchen. Nobody was on the dorms that they could see. They grabbed some rice and eggs that someone made and shoveled it in their mouths. Then they grabbed each others hands and sprinted to the class room. Right before they went inside Bakugo Pulled Deku to the side of the wall were nobody was around and kissed him. then he walked in leaving Deku very flustered. They both sat down in their seats at 6:59 and at 7 Mr. Aizawa rolled in in his sleeping bag and started the class. A couple hours later they had to get into their hero uniforms and start hero training. Then they randomly paired everyone up into groups of two.

" Midoryia and Bakugo !" Present Mic announced.

Deku blushed and looked down so no one could see. " AHH I'M STUCK WITH YOU SHITTY NERD!" Bakugo yelled.

Deku was confused at first why Kacchan was being mean to him again but then he remembered that Kacchan wanted to keep their relashonship a secret right now so he wasn't mad.

Their assignment was that one person had to be held hostage by a "villain" ( it was actually just a teacher) and the other student had to rescue them and then they would switch.

after class they all went back to their dorms. After doing homework Deku went and did some training with All Might and then worked out for a little then went back and took a shower and went to his room. it was around 8:00 o'clock and Deku was getting ready for bed. He was expecting Bakugo to come to his room and sleep there again but he hadn't come yet. After he go ready he decided to watch the new episode of All Might: The Anime hoping that Bakugo would come over. He thought that he probably just had homework or something.

After Deku finished the episode he checked the time and it was 9:00 o'clock and he needed to go to bed but Bakugo wasn't there and he didn't want to fall asleep without him. He new they didn't make plans for him to come over but he had slept in his room the last two night so he was hoping he would sleep in there again. He really needed to sleep so he turned his lights off and curled up in bed. Deku closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but thoughts kept flying in to his head like annoying bugs. " What if he doesn't like me anymore?" "What if I did something wrong?" " What if he's hurt?" what if the league of villains kidnapped him again". Deku was tossing and turning for about an hour when he heard his phone beep.

He opened it up and had a text from Kacchan

Goodnight my cute nerd :) Sleep well.

Deku instantly felt better and texted him back,

G'night Kacchan 3

Deku was then able to have a restful sleep knowing everything was okay with his boyfriend. But, the feeling of them being okay didn't last too long. Deku started muttering to himself and spiraling all morning long while he was getting ready. Thankfully it was the weekend so he would be able to talk to Kacchan. He remembered that Kacchan always went running at 8:00 o'clock in the morning on weekends so he decided to join him. He walked out in front of the dorms and saw kacchan stretching.

"Hey" Deku said to him

"Hey wanna run with me?" Bakugo said to him

" Sure!" Deku said smiling

Deku started stretching with Bakugo and then they both started jogging around Bakugo's rout around the school.

"So, why didn't you come over last night?" Deku asked his blond boyfriend

" Oh ya sorry about that, last night after class that Dunce face idiot came up to me and asked why me why I was carrying you the other night and why we came into class late and around the same time. So, I thought I should stay in my room so people don't start noticing. Luckily, Phone charger idiot isn't too smart so he probably won't talk."

" o..o..okay. Can I ask again why you don't want people to know about us?"

" Well I'm not really ready for people to know because nobody knows i'm gay. And, when other people know it will get harder and more complicated and I don't want to loose you." He said blushing

" I don't want to loose you too." The broccoli boi said back

They continued their jog and then worked out together. After their rigorous workout they both took showers (separately ;) ).

after their showers they went to go hangout in Bakugo's room for a change. They both sat down on Bakugo's bed and then Bakugo leaned in and pressed his lips on to Deku's. Deku could feel butterflies rising in his stomach but Deku gratefully excepted his kiss and kissed back anyway. Bakugo's faint scent of mountain air was drawing Deku in. They could feel each others heart beats and it almost felt like their hearts were beating in sync. Deku grabbed Bakugos hair as they were hungrily kissing each other almost as if it was something they needed to survive. Deku could feel the butterflies in his stomach flying away the more they kissed, getting more comfortable being with Bakugo. Bakugo would look at Deku every once in awhile between breaths committing the curves of his face to memory, savoring this passionate moment. Deck couldn't believe how good Bakugo was at kissing it was almost like it was his quirk or something. Bakugo finally broke the kiss and spoke up, " Hey, wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

" S..s..sure!" Deku said still flustered from the steamy kiss.

**Hey ****Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I changed the name and the description by the way, I thought they were better then the original. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make these better! I'll write more when I have extra time! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. First date

Recap of the last chapter: After class Bakugo didn't spend the night in Deku's room so Deku's started getting worried and thinking that Bakugo didn't like him anymore. But, it just turned out that Denki was asking about there relashonship and Bakugo didn't want anyone to find out. While Bakugo and Deku where in Bakugo's room Bakugo asked Deku out on a date, and Dekus said yes!

Last night after Bakugo had asked Deku out Deku went back to his room so they wouldn't raise any suspicion with their other classmates. When Deku woke up he checked his phone and saw a text from his feisty boyfreind.

Hey, love ;) Pick you up for our date around Two? (by pick you up I mean meet you outside of the entrance to the school :( )

Deku checked the time and it was around 12:00.

Sounds good!

Deku Decided to go take a shower to get all ready for his date. He washed his hair so he would be nice and cute for his boyfriend. He would have shaved too if he had any facial hair. He got to his room and realised he didn't know what they were doing so he didn't know what to wear. He decided to text Baku.

Hey any chance you could tell me what we're doing? I don' know what to wear!

All I can say is that casual clothes should work ;)

Thanks Kachann!

:3

Deku wondered what they were doing and thought it was very cute that his boyfriend wanted to surprise him. Deku decided to go with army green joggers with a white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket (And of course his red sneakers). Normally he would just wear some shorts and an all might t-shirt but he thought he should dress up a bit more. He checked his phone and it was only 12:30! He was so excited he wanted it to be two already! He decided to go downstairs and see what everyone else was doing.

He walked into the common room and saw Mineta walking up to Mina and Hakagure, Urarka sitting at a table scroling through her phone, Todoroki sitting in a chair reading, Iida running around out side, Kirishima and Denki playing video games on the tv, and Kota hanging out with a bunny outside. He decided to go over to Uraraka.

" Hey!" Deku said to Uraraka

" Hey! Why the heck do you look so dressed up?!"

Deku shrugged

Uraraka lowered her voice and said, " Are you on your way to see a special someone?"

" Maybbeeeee" Deku said back while blushing

" What are you guys doing?!" She said a little too loud.

" Shhh" Deku said. He pulled up and chair and leaned in closer and whispered

" I'm not sure he didn't tell me!"

" That's so romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend!" She said while looking off wistfully towards Kirishima.

" You'll find a great guy someday! You deserve it!"

" I hope so!" She said back

They continued chatting about random stuff until 1:30 when Deku saw Bakugo walk in the common room. He was wearing tight ripped black jeans with a chain hanging off of them, his black skull t-shirt with a grey denim jacket on top. Deku could feel his face turn hot, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Bakugo looked over at him when nobody was looking and winked. Dekus face turned the shade of a tomato and bakugo smirked at him then looked away. Kirishima looked over at bakugo and said,

"Heyyyyy Bakubro, wanna play games with us?"

"No! And I told you not to call me that!" Bakugo snapped

" Come on man why not?" Kiri said back not noticing that Bakugo wanted nothing to do with him. ( or he noticed but just didn't care.)

" I'm going out shitty hair!" He said walking out the door not waiting for a response.

Kirishima sighed loudly and went back to his game.

Deku sat next to Uraraka for about 10minuets and then said,

" I gotta go now."

" Have fun! But not to much fun!" She said back with a wink

Deku walked out the door suddenly feeling nervous. They had never been on a date before. Hell, They've only been dating for 3 days! He took a deep breath and kept walking. He thought about how much he loved Bakugo and his nerves went away a little bit. He started to see the entrance of the school and saw Bakugo pacing by the gate. Deku though it was cute that he was nervous too.

" Hey" Dekus called out to him

"Hey" Bakugo said looking slightly startled and nervous

" You look really good" Deku said checking bakugo out again now that he had a better view

" I could say the same about you." Baku said back while grabbing dekus hand and pulling him into a hug.

" Ready to go he said"

" About that, do I get to know where we're going yet?"

"Nope! it's a surprise" Bakugo said back smugly

"Ugh!"

" Hey so do you mind if we don't hold hands till we get a little farther away from the school?" Bakugo asked while nervously picking at is nails

Deku felt a little sad because he thought he would get to touch him more today ( Not in that way ;) !) but, he understood that Bakugo wasn't ready yet.

" That's fine. As long as you spend the night in my room tonight!"

" Deal!" Bakugo said back with a huge smile.

They walked awhile in a comfortable silence until they were about 3 miles away from the school and bakugo grabbed deku by the collar and shoved his lips on his. Deku was not expecting this but he happily kissed his boyfriend back. They pulled apart and Bakugo said while blushing,

" Iv'e been waiting to do that all morning."

"Same" The broccoli boi said back while slightly out of breath

Bakugo grabbed Deku's hand and kept walking

"Soooo, how long till we get there?" Deku asked

"Not too much longer."

They kept walking for about 15 more minuets until they started to see Balloons and ribbons a decorations covering the street. There was a banner that read 1st ever hero Kamino Ward festival! Deku looked over at Bakugo wide-eyed and said,

" I din't know about this, It looks so cool!"

" I though you'd like it" Bakugo said grinning

They walked while looking around. There were food carts, booths with people selling fan art, people speaking on stage, dancers, There was also a lot of people dressing up as there favorite heros. After seeing as many carts and booths and stages as they could they decided to get some food. They walked over to a ramen booth and ordered two bowls. They went and sat in the grass together

" So how did you find out about this?" Deku asked

" I did a little research." Bakugo said acting proud of himself

"Awwww" Deku said and then he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. they sat and ate their ramen then started walking around again. Deku walked by a booth and something caught his eye. He saw a fan-art of all the most popular heroes standing together with all might in the middle.

" This is so cool!" Deku said to the girl working at the booth.

"Thanks! I drew it myself!" She said back while smiling. She was a fairly young girl who was pretty tall and she had short brown hair.

" How much is it?" Deku asked

" 1,605yen." (about $15) She said back

Deku reached into his pocket to get his wallet but he realized he forgot his wallet.

" Crap! I forgot my wallet I'm sorry!"

Before the girl could answer Bakugo said

" I got it" While pulling out his wallet

" You don't have to do that Kacchan" Deku said

"It's fine" Bakugo said while giving Deku a smile

He held out his card to the girl

She swipe dit and handed him the print and said, " Thank you so much for your purchase!"

"Ya" Bakugo said gruffly

They walked away and Bakugo handed Deku the bag with the print

"At least let me pay you back! You already payed for lunch!" Deku argued

" It's fine nerd! I asked you out anyway! It's a gift!" Bakugo said while grabbing Deku's hand and squeezing it.

" Well then Thank you I guess." He reached his head up and kissed him on the lips.

Then they kept walking around and watching performances and listening to speakers until it got dark. They decided to walk back to the school but, on the way Bakugo led Deku to a grass field that was full of flowers. Bakugo plopped down on the ground pulling Deku down with him. Then, they layed down looking at the stars.

" So, did you have fun today?" Bakugo asked Deku

"It was the best!" He replied

Bakugo rolled over and held himself over Deku. He then brushed a stray curl out of Dekus face and lowered his face down to Deku's and pressed their lips together. Deku reached his hand up and ran it through Bakugos hair. And Bakugo climbed over Deku and was above him on all fours. Deku had reached up to kiss him. Their tongues moved in and out of each others mouth along with their lips opening and closing. Deku grabbed Bakugos shoulders and rolled him over onto the ground and was now above him. They stayed like that moving their mouthes in sync for what felt like hours. Until, they layed down in the grass again.

"This makes the date even better." Deku said giggling

" I completely agree" Bakugo said back laughing along with Deku.

Deku checked his watch and realised it was 9:30 and their curfew was at 10:00!

"Craaapppp" Deku said

"What?" Bakugo asked concerned

" It's 9:30"

"Craaaaapppp. We're like 45 minuets away!"

They got up and grabbed each others hands and started jogging. After awhile they both started laughing while running through the dark streets. They got to the gates and let go of each others hands. Then they walked through the gates and to the dorms. Luckily there was nobody in the common room when they got in because, they were still struggling to not laugh. They both didn't really know why they were laughing. It was probably because they were exhausted and both felt like they were on a high from all the kissing. they walked up to Deku's room while trying their best to keep it down. They changed into their pajamas and got into bed.

"Thank you for today, it was perfect" Deku whispered to Bakugo

"Anytime" He said back while blushing in the darkness

Bakugo kissed deku on the forhead and then wrapped his arms around him. Deku did the same. They then fell asleep in each others arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the new chapter! Please tell me if there's anything I can do to make this better! I can't believe I almost wrote two thousand words! When I started writing this chapter I din't have much of a plan of how it was gonna go lol. Sorry if it felt rushed at the end! I had to stop writing because it's almost 5:00 A.m. Oops! Anyway, I'll try to rite more when I have free time! :)**


	5. The truth comes out

Recap of last chapter: Bakugo and Deku went on their first date to a hero festival in kamino ward and had a great time! on their way back to the school they stopped and laid down in a field while kissing and looking at the stars. Then they went back to the dorms and fell asleep in Deku's room.

Deku woke up expecting Bakugo to be holding him but he wasn't. He turned around and Bakugo wasn't in the room. Deku wondered why and hoped he was okay. He thought that maybe he was just getting ready or training. He grabbed his phone to check for texts from Bakugo but he only saw one text from Todoroki,

Hey, can you meet me in my room when you wake up?

Deku wondered why Todoroki wanted to meet him in his room. He texted back,

Just woke up, meet you there in 10! :)

Deku got out of bed and threw on some clothes then headed to Todorokis' room.

He got there and knocked on the door. He heard Todoroki walking over to the door and it opened to show his face.

" Hey thanks for coming over." He said while moving aside so Deku could get in the room

Deku walked in and said, " Ya anytime! What do you need?"

" Well there's something I want to tell you.."

"Okay..." Deku said getting nervous while sitting at Todoroki's desk chair

" So, I know we've only known each other for a little over a year but, I really like you, Like like like you. Your so amazing you care about everyone, and will help anyone in need, your kind, compassionate, Determined, and you've helped me figure out stuff between me and my dad." He stopped and took a deep breath, " I guess what I'm trying to say is I really like you and would be honored if you would go on a date with me."

Deku was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea how Todoroki felt about him. And he's already dating and loves Bakugo! And he can't tell Todroki about Bakugo. Just as he was about to say something they both got a notification on their phones.

Deku looked and it was a notification from the news app. The headline said:

**Top U.A. High students, Katsuki, Bakugo and, Midoriya, Izuku found kissing in a field last night.**

It had a picture of them in the field last night with Bakugo on top of Deku.

Deku's stomach dropped, He felt like he couldn't breath. How could someone do this? Why does the media care about their relationship? Has Bakugo seen it? Will Bakugo break up with him now? He checked when the artcile was posted, it was posted 2 hours ago. He guessed that's why Bakugo left. He looked up and saw that Todoroki saw it and was blushing while looking crushed.

" It's fine. You can go. Forget this happened." Todroki said with no emotion while opening the door for Deku to leave.

" Sorry" He said too rushed to say more.

Deku ran as fast as he could to Bakugos door. He got there and knocked on it and heard,

"WHAT? Go AWAY IF YOUR JUST HERE TO ASK ABOUT ME AND DEKU!"

"Kacchan it's me!" Deku said panicked.

Bakugo walked over to the door and opened it and said,

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

Deku wrapped Bakugo into a quick hug and felt him get slightly more relaxed. Deku pulled away and saw that bakugo's room was trashed. He assumed that he did that when he saw the article. He sat down on Bakugo's bed while Bakugo continued standing.

"Did you see it?" Bakugo asked

"Ya," Deku said carefully

" What the actual FUCK. Why would someone do that? Is that even legal? We're just fucking kids!" Baguko yelled

"I don't know! tThey were probably just sitting there watching us! It's disgusting!" Deku said

Bakugo started pacing around the room

"What are we going to do?" He asked Deku

"Well there's not anything we really _can_ do. We could deny it but, it's obviously us in the picture."

"Shit!" Bakugo said while sitting down on the bed with Deku.

"I wasn't ready." Bakugo whispered with panic and sadness on his face holding back tears

"I know" It crushed Deku to see him like this

Bakugo laid on Deku's lap while he was quietly crying and Deku was running his fingers through his hair.

Deku and Bakugo stayed on Bakugo's bed for awhile with them trying to calm each other down. Then, Deku said,

" There's something I need to tell you,"

" Okay..." Bakuo replied while sitting up

" This probably isn't the best time but I don't really want to keep it form you."

Bakugo was getting worried

" Before I came here and saw the article, I was at Todoroki's because he asked me to come over. And he told me that he liked me. And then we saw the article and I said sorry and left."

" THAT FUCKING HALF-AND-HALF! I'M GONNA GO PUNCH HIS FACE IN"

Bakugo was already mad about the article and this made it 10 times worse. Deku didn't think Bakugo would normally have reacted like this but he needed to do something to get his anger and sadness out. He defiantly would have ben mad but Deku would have been able to calm him down.

" Bakugo don't! He didn't do anything wrong!" Bakugo was already walking out the door though. Deku chased him but, Bakugo was too far ahead for him to catch up in time. Bakugo started banging on Todoroki's door. Todoroki opened the door and then,

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I thought about writing more for this chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger so I didn't.(Hehe) Let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
